Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to image processing technologies. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a filtering device and a filtering method of the same.
Description of Related Art
During the processing of image data, a filter including a specific kernel may needed to perform filtering on the input image to generate an enhanced output image. However, when the noise level of the image is higher, the result of the edge-preserving filter may not be not ideal. Since the value of a central pixel is often not representative, the filter weightings dynamically generated by the edge-preserving filter are not appropriate. Further, a common filter usually generates same weightings based on the same pixel value differences, which is not able to reflect the sense of the human eyes under different environmental brightness. Moreover, a common edge-preserving filter also has a higher computation complexity that is not easier for hardware implementation.
Accordingly, what is needed is a filtering device and a filtering method of the same to address the above issues.